Electrically-variable transmissions (EVTs) typically have an input member connected to an engine, as well as one or two motor/generators that are connected to different members of planetary gear sets to enable one or more electrically-variable modes of operation or modes, fixed speed ratio modes, and an electric-only (battery powered) mode. An “electrically-variable” mode is an operating mode in which the speed ratio between the transmission input and output members is determined by the speed of one of the motor/generators.
EVTs may improve vehicle fuel economy in a variety of ways. For instance, the engine may be turned off at idle, during periods of deceleration and braking, and during periods of relatively low speed or light vehicle load operation to thereby eliminate efficiency losses incurred due to engine drag. Captured braking energy via regenerative braking, or energy stored by one of the motors acting as a generator during periods when the engine is operating, is utilized during these “engine off” periods to extend the period or duration during which the engine is off, to supplement engine torque or power, to operate the vehicle at a lower engine speed, and/or to supplement accessory power supplies. Transient demand for engine torque or power is supplemented by the motor/generators during “engine on” periods, allowing for downsizing of the engine without reducing apparent vehicle performance. Additionally, the motor/generators are very efficient in accessory power generation, and electric power from the battery serves as an available torque reserve allowing operation at a relatively low transmission speed ratio.
Electrically variable modes may be classified as input-split, output-split, compound-split, or series modes. Input-split modes gear one motor/generator such that its speed varies in direct proportion to the transmission output, and the other motor/generator such that its speed is a linear combination of the input and output member speeds. Output-split modes have one motor/generator geared such that its speed varies in direct proportion to the transmission input member, and have the other motor/generator geared such that its speed is a linear combination of the input member and the output member speeds. A compound-split mode has both motor/generators geared such that their speeds are linear combinations of the input and output member speeds, but neither is in direct proportion to either the speed of the input member or the speed of the output member. A series mode has one motor/generator geared such that its speed varies in direct proportion to the speed of the transmission input member, and another motor/generator geared such that its speed varies in direct proportion to the speed of the transmission output member. There is no direct mechanical power transmission path between the input and output members when operating in series mode, and therefore all power must be transmitted electrically.
A series propulsion system is a system in which energy follows a path from an engine to an electric storage device, and then to an electrical motor/generator which applies power to rotate the drive members. In other words, there is no direct mechanical connection between the engine and the drive members in a series propulsion system, unlike parallel propulsion systems. Therefore, transmissions with relatively large battery electric propulsion capability, and relatively small engine propulsion capability, have heretofore relied largely on what has been designated as a series-hybrid transmission or propulsion system.